The Adventures of the Beautiful Princess
by OverwhelmingDisaster23
Summary: This focuses on the Nabe and the possible events that might happen in volume 14. I DO NOT OWN OVERLORD.
1. Chapter 1

I DO NOT OWN OVERLORD.  
This story is focus on Nabe the Beautiful Princess and a possible Volume 14?  
Lets get started.  
Twin Maximize Magic: Wall of Text

Prologue

"What should I do?"

Ainz pondered upon this question as he sat in his room in Nazarick. The presence of the maid and the eight edged assassins never bother him as he was is deep thought.

This is too bad. As he recalled the events in the past, the Holy Kingdom was now a vassal state of the Sorcerer Kingdom with Demuirge`s plan.

As he thought about it, Demuirge`s plan was pretty well thought of. Demuirge used the doppelganger and the demon that has ability to shapeshift to their full potential. He used the doppelganger to fake Ainz death leading to the Sorcerer Kingdom to create a force to avenge their fallen leader. The force was led by Albedo with 100 skeleton warriors and 100 Nazarick old guarders as a front which is a fairly weak force compared to what Ainz has summoned during the previous war. This is to provide the enemy a wrong information and to bait external threats. But in truth, Aura and Shalltear was stationed behind the front force in invisibility. Aura was tasked to detect incoming enemies and Shalltear`s job is to summon the gate for the main force which is stationed in Nazarick. But, instead annihilating the Holy Kingdom the representative of the Sorcerer Kingdom agreed to have a negotiation with the current king of the Holy Kingdom. The conclusion which was both agreed by the involved parties was to have the Holy Kingdom as a vassal state of the Sorcerer Kingdom.

Demuirge`s plan of demon invasion consist of 2 phases. The first was to insert the fake prince, which is the crowned prince, to lead the Holy Kingdom, replace the Valkyrie with a doppelganger, and to fake Ainz death. This is to boost the reputation of the crowned prince as the one who made the decision which eliminated the 2 biggest threats to humanity. Thus, securing the throne for him and the trust of the people of the Holy Kingdom. The second phase is for Nazarick to create a force to destroy the Holy Kingdom, but the newly crowned King would propose a vassalization instead of potential annihilation of the Kingdom. Nazarick will feed wrong information to the enemy by eliminating the Soul Eaters and Death Knights and set up for the future of the Holy Kingdom.

When I thinks demuirge`s plan reap so many benefit for the Sorcerer Kingdom. Ainz said to himself.

Ainz was suddenly interrupted in his thoughts as he heard the maid calling him with a troubled look on her face.

"Ainz-sama, Ainz-sama."

-Um. Sorry, I was lost in thought.", Ainz answered. Although the made did not really care about since they think that the supreme overlord would always be right. Ainz thought that is much necessary as the delay comes from him and he worried the other party.

"What is it? Increment."

"Albedo is seeking for your audience"

Hmmm, albedo is here, Ainz thought. I was so deep in thought that I never heard the knocking of the door and even notice the maid as she move to approach the door. This is a bad habit.

For Suzuki Satoru, this might be normal when thinking about things to be this deep in thought, but for the supreme ruler of Nazarick, this should not be displayed publicly.

Maybe I should set visiting hours for me to think about things and be ready for it. Ainz thought.

"Let her in."

The maid opened the door and what had Ainz seen is the usual serious face of Albedo. Albedo walk some distance in front of Ainz and bowed. Ainz raised his hand to indicate "it is okay to raise her head".

"State the purpose of your visit Albedo."

"The preparations are finished. We already gathered enough paper to cater the whole population of E-Rantel and we also have enough ink. We only prepared 50 pens, which should be enough if we count only the adults and also, since most of the people fled from E-Rantel."

"That is good Albedo. I believe I have already assigned the this task to you, do you have any problems?"

"Ainz-sama, although the instructions you have given me are fairly simple, I would like you to oversee if I am doing this so called "Election" right." Albedo said in a worried tone.

That is a problem. Ainz thought. The knowledge of the NPCs are limited to what my friends have inputted and what they have learned in this world.

I cannot afford to waste high level divination item just to observe the election.

"Albedo, I will act as Momon and oversee the election. This way we can keep the people at ease and also, lessen their wariness against the Sorcerer Kingdom."

"Thank you, Ainz-sama. You even let these insect participate in these so called "Election". Just for the purpose of gaining their trust and using them more efficiently in the future. You are truly a merciful ruler and my love."

This kind of words that Albedo speak of during the end is kinda embarrasing and repitive so Ainz did not bother himself reacting.

"I will now leave to prepare myself. I have to contact Pandoras Actor after that."

Ainz vanish in the room like he was not here a while a go. All that is left in the is Albedo, the Eight Edged Assassins in the ceiling, and the maid Increment. Albedo turned to look at Increment, the eight edged assassins in the ceiling is making strange noises with their limbs as this happened.

"Increment, I have a question for you."

This is my first fanfic. Reviews are much appreciated.


	2. Chapter 1 Part 1

Chapter 1 : New Adventure

Part 1

E-Pespel is one of the largest city in the Kingdom of Re-Estize. Unlike the other cities of Re-estize Kingdom, the roads in this city is paved with stone, an indication of economic status of this city. The fact that the mayor of this city personally implemented one of the proposals of the Golden Princess, which most of the cities of Re-estize Kingdom did not implement, does not just display the extravagance of this city but also the influence of the princess in this city. One of the reasons why that this city has high economy is because of ore trading. This city has also the highest number merchants going in and out of the city, thus making the city the Center of Commerce in the Kingdom of Re-estize. With an easy access to the neighboring cities like Re-estize capital and E-Libera, which are also large city of Re-estize, this city is vital to trade in the Kingdom and has a high economic value. Not to mention the easy access to the former E-Rantel which is now in the hands of the Sorcerer Kingdom.

In the south of the city is a forest which is a home for goblins, ogres, and other wild animals. Beyond the forest is a mountain range which serves as a protection to the demihumans on the other side. These demihumans has constant skirmishes with the neighboring Holy Kingdom which is now a vassal state of the Sorcerer Kingdom. On the foothills of the mountain several number of encampments and warehouses can be observe. Near these buildings are entrances to the underworld which present many treasures, an Ore Mine. The warehouses are where the ores are gathered before they are transfered to the city and prior to the transfer, this place is also where the ores are categorize depending on its purity and value. The encampments are where the soldiers and workers stay and rest after working in the mine. The reason is because the city is relatively far from the mine and will take 1 and a half to 2 days of travel at most so they stay here in order to eliminate the time needed for the travel and fulfill their job. Some of the people from the Magician`s Guild which was hired by merchants to appraise the value of the ores also stay here. They can only return to the city whenever a new merchant buys ores and transfer it to the city for trade.

"Ahhhh, another quiet another quiet night." said by a guard with his sleepy face. His name is Marco. He has been a guard for the ore mines for almost 5 years now.

"Aren't you used to it already. You are the guard that is stationed here with a longest experience in years." said by another guard.

"I only agreed to take this job because it has bigger salary than being a guard on the city gates. I never really think about it." Marco said.

"Are you talking about your family?"

"Yeah. I hope they always pray for my safety and I really want to go home now."

"Hey, you are not thinking of abandoning your duties now, are you?"

"Of course not. Tommorrow is the start of my day off."

"Ah, I see. Did you already start packing."

"Of course."

"You are not excited, aren't you?"

"Nah. Just a little bit." Marco said this with a smile on his face.

"Hahaha. Lucky you, mine is next week. Speaking of which, the city is really generous though." said the other guard and then tapped the object.

In fact, aside from having a bigger salary despite being a guard, they also have additional training before they are dispatch in here. The city also have provided them with additional weapons and armors making them seem more like a soldier rather than just a regular guard.

They also have rotations of 5 days off the work after every 2 weeks. This also applies to the workers that work inside the mine.

"Yeah. Not just any city can afford this. You can't blame them, this mine is important to the city."

"Nothing is happening kinda boring you know." said by Marco and as he said a scream can be heard inside one of the encampments.

"What is that?"

"Nah. We did not get any report from the other guards. They are just probably workers having fun with each other. I hardly heard it, that`s how sleepy I am right now."

The workers having fun with each other is rather prominent in this place since most of them are always away to their families and wives.

"No, that's not it. I don't think that scream comes from a human. I have a bad feeling about this."

Marco turned to look at his partner only to be greeted by a serious look and he is shaking. This made Marco snapped out of drowsiness.

"Be ready. This might be a monster attack. Lets check it out to confirm."

They run towards the probable source of the sound. There are several houses here for the workers. One of the houses has its windows open and inside what is reflected by the light is a silhouette that does not belong to a human.

"What is this?"

Horror reflected within the face of the guards as they realize what is about to come. But, Marco who has maintained his composure issued an order to all the guards present.

"Retreat. We retreat to the city and ask for help. This is not something the likes of us can handle." Marco said as he run as fast as he can towards the direction of the city. As he run, he can hear several noises from his back along with the screams of his comrades. He looked back and he can see different figures as it was revealed by the natural light of the moon.

"We are doomed." Marco said this as he prayed to the Four Gods that this horror might not befall on his family in the city.

-

A man was reading a parchment with a contorted look on his face. This man is Gareth Rash Dale Aindra, the mayor of the city of E-Pespel. The look of his face is not because of the environment he is in but rather because of the piece of parchment that he was holding at this very moment.

"The couch here is really comfortable. Phew. Perfect for resting after accomplishing a request. This is probably the best couch in the world."

"Oh, isn't that chair, the best chair in the world. I think that is made to be really comfortable so whats with the face."

In fact, the environment in this room is made in order to hold conversations with a clear mind. The furnitures in this room are all top notch in terms of quality with intricate carvings in them. This room is the mayor`s room in the City Hall and the wall beyond the mayor`s seat has several different faces of people in there. Those are the faces of the people who previously led this city. This room is specifically design in order to hold conversations that decide the future of the city.

Yet, the one who just speak seems to be out of place for this kind of environment.

"Don't act so childish. You are in your proper age now try to act more mature." Gareth said with a serious look on his face.

"Okay, okay. Besides it is your fault for spoiling me too much. So, what is it?"

"This is the third incident for this week." Gareth said as he hand over the parchment to the girl.

The girl face turn to a surprised look as she read the contents of the parchment.

"Whoa. This is rather alarming, isn't it?"

"Yeah, it is. Is your team busy right now?"

"We just finished a request and they are probably resting right now."

"Ah, so that means you are also free?"

"Yeah. Are you planning on holding a meeting?"

"You really know me, don't you." Gareth said as he laugh.

The girl also laugh.

"With that look on your face and this news." the girl raised his hand to indicate the parchment as she said this.

"Then, I will contact the Adventurer`s Guildmaster to arrange a meeting with the highest ranked adventurers in this city. You will also come as a leader of Golden Ray."

Golden Ray. Everyone in the city of E-Pespel knows this adventurer team. They are a famous orichalcum ranked adventurer team said to be the closes to attain the rank of adamantite, making them the probable third adamantite adventurer team in the Kingdom excluding Darkness. The leader of this team is Alexis Rane Dale Aindra. She is a younger relative of Blue Rose team leader Lakyus and a niece of Azuth Aindra a member of adventurer team, Red Drop. Because of this, people of this city has high expectations to the adventurer team Golden Ray including her uncle, the Mayor of this city.

"Okay Uncle. Lets do this."

Reviews are much appreciated.

Any questions will be answered as you go on reading to the future chapters, but if it is not a spoiler to my story I can answer right away.


	3. Chapter 1 Part 1 Cont

Part 1 (continued)

The noises from many different sources greeted Gareth as he opened the door leading outside. In front of the City Hall is the central plaza, this is where many shops are stationed with their respective products. One of the trademark of the plaza is the big statue in the center. The dark knight is one of the thirteen heroes that defeated the Demon Gods 200 years in the past. One could say that having a big statue built like this entails a high cost for construction and maintenance. It was only built because of the Aindra family and its adventurer lineage. There are also stories that the dark knight settled and died in this place leaving the four swords of darkness. Although the Aindra family did not claim possesion of the four swords, one of the sword was in the hands of Lakyus and is rumored that it was used during the demonic disturbance in the capital.

There are also many children playing around the plaza at this time of the day. The sun was almost setting down and most of the adults are preparing for nighttime. Some of the children are being called by their respective parents to go home. During this time of the day this place is always lively and busy.

"This place never changes. It is as lively as ever. You can see that the people who lived this city is satisfied." Gareth said.

Alexis was trailing behind him looking around as if she was here for the first time. Her hand was behind her back and she was humming while she was walking.

"That only means that you are really doing your job of keeping this city safe."

"I know." Gareth said as he smiled.

As they are walking in the streets several buildings and hotels came into view.

"Stone paved roads. I'm surprised you agreed to implement this despite the other nobles disagreed to it due to high cost." Alexis said with her mischievous grin.

"As a mayor of this city, I find this very important since there are many merchants who come in and out of this city. Also, the royal family is always close to the Aindra family ever since. You see, Lakyus is also a friend to the Princess Renner so I cannot just ignore those proposals. Some of it really gives many benefits to the people of the city."

"Oh, here we are." A building came into view as Alexis said this.

This is the Adventurer`s Guild Hall of the city of E-Pespel. The design of the building was pretty much the same with the one on E-Rantel except that this building is a little bit bigger and many adventurers are inside the building.

The two of them approached the entrance of the adventurer`s guild hall and discussion of several adventurers could be heard inside the building. It could be about the experiences in their adventure, about their daily life, or about the latest news in the Kingdom and neighboring countries. These are almost never-ending inside the four corners of this building.

Alexis opened the door and she can hear the discussions died down and she can feel that the gazes on the adventurers in this building is directed to the one person behind her, the mayor. But, she just ignores it and she just casually walks towards the counter.

A familiar face greeted her as she walked. He is the leader of one of the mithril ranked adventurer team in this city, Sky Wolf. His name is Bellote. Sky wolf adventurer team formerly settled in E-Rantel because it is now under the Sorcerer Kingdom which was led by a powerful undead they transferred to E-Pespel in order to continue adventuring.

"Yo, Alex. You're happy as always. What is it this time?"

She was called Alex by the most of the adventurers who known her including her teammate. Although Alex is a name for boys, this is only possible because she acts like a boy and she find it easy and comfortable for her herself to be called by that name so she doesn't mind it.

"Yo sup, Bellote. Are you ready?"

"Ready for wha-" he was midway of finishing the sentence as he seen who was behind the person he was talking to.

"Hi Clara. Is the guildmaster present right now?" Alexis question was directed to the girl at the counter as she was walking towards it.

"He is in his personal room on the second floor. What do you want with him?"

"I wanted to have an emergency meeting about an important matter." The one who answered the question is not the youth that she is currently facing but the person behind her.

A look of panic could be observed in the face of the receptionist as she understands the meaning of those words.

"Ah, yes. I will go and call him right now."

"Arich, please lead them to the meeting room." She was talking to the other person in the counter and the other person nod before she leaves the area hastily.

The mayor of this city hardly ever goes out casually on this city. He was always in the city hall handling matters concerning the city and its citizens. He rarely goes to this specific building unless it is for matters concerning the safety of the citizens in the city and this is one of those. This visit of the mayor is kind of unexpected because usually he arranges meeting in advance so there is always time to be ready. Not to mention, the mayor said he wanted an "emergency meeting" which caused the panic to the receptionist and surprise in some of the adventurers. But, for some of the adventurers already know what is happening so this event is already within their expectations.

"Hi s-sir, I am Arich. I will lead you to the meeting room."

"Please do." Gareth said.

"Will use the one room on the second floor, please follow me."

Alexis and Gareth followed her until a certain door came into view.

"This is your meeting room, sir. Please help yourself."

The receptionist bowed and leave immediately.

Gareth closed his distance to the door and as he was about to open it. He heard a familiar voice which resonate in the hallway.

"Hi, Mayor and the future adamantite adventurer leader."

They look into the direction of the voice and they see the receptionist and beside him was a muscular man about as tall as the mayor. Several scars could be seen in his cheeks and arms and there are probably more scars all over his body but the clothes did not reveal it. He is the Adventurer`s Guildmaster Barba Andrew. He is also an adventurer before he became a guildmaster.

"I already called for them." Barba said.

"So you knew? You never change. You can call me Gareth." Gareth said this as he smiled.

"Of course. I am a guildmaster after all and you are starting to get bubbly." Barba was talking about the physique of the mayor.

"I can't help it, I have no time to practice and do training. Those times are over the moment I became the mayor, but I have this girl over here." Gareth put his hand on the shoulders of Alexis as he said this.

"Adventuring was really in the blood of the Aindra family."

Barba and Gareth is used to be a part of a mithril ranked adventurer team in this city before they retired. Their leader was also Gareth at that time.

Barba walked over to them after the receptionist excused herself. At the same time, Bellote ascended into the stairs.

"Looks like this this number enough to hold a meeting. Let's start."

He opened the door and reveal the interior of the room. The insides of the room is nothing compared to the room of the mayor. There are several chairs surrounding a table that can accommodate up to 10 people. This room is also enchanted with magic so that conversations could not be heard outside. All of them sat down on their respective seats.

As they were about to start the meeting the receptionist came in.

"Excuse me sir, the leader of Broken Arrow is also here."

"Let him in. He is also important for this meeting." Barba said.

A person entered the room, he is Randi, the leader of Broken Arrow. He walked towards the table seated beside Bellote.

"These are all the people needed for this meeting. Sky Wolf, Broken Arrow, and Golden Ray are already here." The one who said this is Barba.

"You can now start Gareth."

Gareth clears his throat and then he stand.

"I believe all of you are aware of the situation. I will repeat this just in case we don't have the same story. A group of merchant cargo was ambushed in the south road outside the city. They are all wiped out. Their purpose was to collect the ores mined near the foothills of the mountain ranges and let the soldiers and workers who has day off to have ride when going back. There are also escort silver ranked adventurer team but they also got wiped out. The monster who attacked them are Goblins and Ogres."

Gareth looked over to the adventurer if they are listening. Then he continued.

"This is concerning the Goblin and Ogre attacks recently. Usually, we would ignore this kind of situation as it rarely happens but this time it happened third time for this week. It also seems that this time they attacked in a large group and applied some kind of strategy."

The Goblins and Ogres are low intelligence demihumans so it is actually strange for them to devise some kind of strategy. Adding the fact that the whole members of the adventurers party was wiped out. One could always survive Goblins and Ogres attack if they just run immediately after they have spotted the demihumans. Not to mention, the team was composed of silver ranked adventurers which could handle this kind of demihumans from toe to toe.

"This is rather quite alarming and the merchants that venture into this city has also reduced due to these attacks. As you know, the merchants are also one of the reason why this city is booming so it would highly cripple our economy if they are not present. So the reason you were all called here is because I wanted to stage an operation to eliminate this threat right away. All three of the team present right now are participating in this operation. You will be led by Alexis here." Gareth indicated Alexis and she waved to the people that was looking at her with a fake smile.

No one opposed to this kind of arrangement that is because the rest of the team are all mithril ranked. Alexis is a leader of orichalcum team so it only make sense to them.

"We will start the planning now. Alexis take over."

Gareth seated as he finished his sentence.

"Actually, I have already had a plan in mind. I just want to know if all teams are ready for departure tomorrow."

The faces of the other people in this room relaxed as they heard this. "As expected to the leader of highest ranked adventurer team in this city." They thought. Because of this, no further time is needed for planning and arguments could be avoided.

"My team is always ready." Bellote said followed by confirmation from Randi.

"No problems on my team."

"Okay. Tomorrow morning let's meet at the south gate. I will tell the plan after all of us are assembled there. I'll be making preparations with my team so I propose to end the meeting short." Alexis said.

After a brief silence the guildmaster spoke.

"So, Gareth do you have anything to add."

The one who spoke was not Gareth but Alexis.

"I have a question."

The guildmaster indicated to continue.

"What happen to the soldiers and workers that are suppose to meet by the merchant cargo at the mine?"

"Sadly, is just starting its journey when it was attacked and the only cargo they have are food and things necessary for the journey." Gareth said.

"Isn't the people on the mine in a more dangerous state since they are closer to the forest, or no?"

"At this time, there are still no reports regarding the people working in the ore mine and I want all of you to focus on this mission. For now, we can only pray for their safety. Understood?"

"Yes!" the three leaders replied in unison. This indicates how serious is the situation right now.

"I want all of you to finish this operation without a loss. That is all. Are there any questions?"

Silence filled the room, it seems no one wants to speak right now.

"Then, the meeting is now over. All of you are dismissed. Good luck for tomorrow." Gareth added.

With that, the different leaders left the room in order to prepare for their adventure on the next day.

Feel free to review since reviews are much appreciated.  
This is the continuation of part 1.


	4. Chapter 1 Part 2

Part 2

A group of merchants was travelling in the plains south of the city of E-Pespel. The group was composed of two horse drawn wagon with each wagon was pulled by two horses each for a total of four horses. At a first glance, this group might be one of those brave fools who still continued to travel around this despite the dangers that might befall upon them.

The roads south of the gate from was on the news for the recent attack of ogre and goblins that comes from the forest located in the south of the city. The south gate was temporarily closed as the order of the Mayor of this city, so does this mean that this merchant is violating rules of the city? The answer is no, in fact, they even have the consent of the mayor for this expedition.

In reality, this group is composed of three high ranking adventurers that came from the city, Sky Wolf, Broken Arrow, and Golden Ray.

"I don't think this plan will work. It has been four hours since we begin our journey and I don't sense any threat yet."

The one who spoke is the man in the first wagon. He was holding a pocket watch as he said this. The man looked thin but not because of malnutrition but rather due to the shape of his face. His hair is something one would have if they had just woken up in the morning. His face reflects an annoying expression as he was staring at the pocket watch. On his chest was the orichalcum plate that he was wearing as a necklace. His name is Alexander Ford and he is the ranger of the orichalcum team Golden Ray.

"Something will come soon, you just wait a little bit. This is the perfect plan in order to catch those monsters."

The one who answered was a girl. Her hair is trimmed short giving someone an impression that she was boy until they heard her voice. She is wearing a full plate armor which was enchanted with magic to make its lightweight. In her hip was a short sword on both side, Renzokouken, it has an ability that can be used two times per day. In her hand was the Gauntlet of Haste, which increase the users attack speed, and she wears the Boots of Hermes, which greatly increases the strength of the muscles of the lower limb of the wearer. An orichalcum plate was also hanging in her chest. That is to say, this is Alexis in her full gear.

"Our goal for today is to travel until noon and go back to the city after we have a break." Alexis said with an annoyed face.

"So hot man, I feel like I am going to melt any second now. I don't think this hood is helping at all. It still so hot." Alexander said this as he wipes his sweat with the white cloth that covered his body from the sun.

"Well, the merchants told us that these will help us a little bit feel cooler. You are not the only who felt hot. I am wearing a full plate armor, so I feel much hotter than you."

"Yeah. Are guys still okay?"

This question was not directed unto the person beside him but to the people at the wagon. Only a total of four people can be seen outside so where are the others? They are covered in cloth in the back of the wagon with the supplies for this journey. That is to say, they all crumbed up in place so these conditions make this place even hotter compared to the ones who are driving the horses. That is why Alexander ask this question to them.

A thumb up sign could be seen slid into one of the holes of the cloth, so that means they are just okay. Although, most of the people inside are already sweating very hard.

"Just an hour left guys and we will have a break. If we can't find anything after noon, we will go back to the city and rethink our plans."

Those words comfort those who in the back and also the person beside her.

"Speaking of which, do you have any other plan?"

"For now, I have none, but I'm sure everyone will come up with a new plan if this one fails." Alexis said with a grin on her face.

"I am not sure about that. I have not thought of a new plan at all. But, do you believe about the mayor said at the meeting?"

"What are you talking about?"

"About the goblins and ogre using strategy."

"I was thinking about that too, but I doubt that is true. Goblins and ogres are low intelligent creature so it is very unlikely for them plan out something."

"What if, there is someone making a plan for them?"

"It is possible. But if there is someone, who would that be?"

"I don't know. It's too much brain work for me."

Alexander laugh as he finished this sentence and followed by laugh of Alexis.

"You idiot. Let's just think about it when we have seen the real thing. Hey, focus on your work you are already distracted."

"You're the one who distracted me, though. Dummy."

"Guys, did you sense anything?" Alexander raised his voice in order for it to reach to the people at the other wagon.

The ones riding the other wagon was Randi and Bellote. Randi, who was the leader of the Broken Arrow team, was a ranger. Unlike the other teams which was mostly led by a warrior, Broken Arrow chose their leader because of reasons of practically. In an actual battle, the warrior will most likely have their hand full so that means that the only other people who has an actual grasp of the battle are the mages and ranger. So, it makes sense for them to have a ranger leader which has a higher perception and mobility compared to the mages.

They seem to have also their own discussion until the question from Alexander interrupted them.

"We have not sense any threat from this side. How about yours?" Randi shouted.

"There is nothing here eith-" as he was about to finish this sentence, he sensed a presence from the front. A single presence which made the hairs of his body straighten.

"STOP!" Alexander yelled.

The wagons stopped when they heard this.

"What's the matter?"

The question came from his side.

"I sensed something in front of us."

Alexis looked in the same direction followed by the others. It seems that he was right.

"A person?"

A figure can be seen along the road but Alexis cannot discern of what it was since it was too far.

"That is a person. Though it might be an undead but it is highly unlikely to have an undead in this plain."

"That is a person" Randi confirmed.

Although it is hard for a normal person to identify someone at faraway distances, it is very easy for those who have trained to do this profession. They are the rangers. The only reason why Alexander see it as an undead is because it moves very slow and it happened to lack nutrition, appearing to be like a zombie, which is another species of undead.

"What do we do, Alex?" Alexander asked Alexis.

"All of you stay here. I will try to approach the person and speak with him. Be alert of the surroundings. We don't know when will the enemies will attack. People in the wagon wait for the signal to fight."

"Okay!" Randi and Alexander said this in unison. The people in the wagon seems to understand the situation with their silence.

Alexis walk straight towards the figure and as she was closing the distance he can see that it is a person, which makes her felt a little bit of relief. He was a man which looked like dress as a guard. He is pale and drought could be observed on his face and muscles. It seems like this guy had not eaten anything for the past few days. As Alexis realize this, she started to run towards the figure.

"Can you speak?"

The man was saying something but it was too weak and broken to figure out what he was speaking.

"He- me, h- me."

"Okay, okay. I'll help you now. It seems like you have not eaten anything for days. Drink this for now. This will help regain a little bit of your strength."

Alexis produced a potion from his side pocket. She gives this to the man. Although, the effects of the potion are not immediate this as much is necessary in order to avoid his condition from getting worse.

The man drank the potion and the relief could be seen on his face. After a moment, he falls asleep. Alexis catches him as his body was about to fall to the ground like a puppet whose strings have been cut.

"You must have tried so hard to get here. Don't worry because you are now safe in our hands. Just sleep peacefully."

At this moment, Alexis felt that she might have matured a little as she said those words. She put her hand at the back of the lower leg of the man and the other to the back of the upper torso, and she lift the man. This moment could be seen as one of those written in fairy tales like a prince carrying the princess, except that it is the opposite of it. The whole body of the one who was carrying was also covered by the carried person. Although, for normal people this might be hard to execute but for the ones who trained their muscles every day, the feat of carrying a bigger object is easy. She did this and as she was closer towards the wagon her teammates help her to load him unto the wagon. This causes the people who are in there to break their disguise and leave the wagon to give space for the man.

After the man was loaded, he was still sleeping. It seems that the disposition that his undergone in not enough to woke him up from his slumber.

Then, Alexis said.

"Hey, guys. Let`s have a break for now. We can rest under that tree."

Alexis pointed to the lone tree beside the road. It was big enough to cover a large area under its shade.

"Will we continue our journey after the break? It is not yet noon." Alexander asked this and he glance in the pocket watch in his hand.

"I plan on going back to the city after the break. This man must have known something. Also, our disguise has already been broken so we cannot continue this journey. Any objection?" Alexis asked.

"None." Everybody agreed in unison.

Everybody must have felt the same during this journey, especially those who are in the wagon.

"Hah, we can finally rest. I'm so hungry and thirsty."

"Okay everybody. Let's not waste some more time lets go."

Alexis stated this in a nonchalant way until she was stop by a word from Alexander.

"Wait."

Everyone look towards Alexander he had a serious look on his face this time, but the one who followed up was Randi.

"They are here."

They looked at the area that he was pointing and there, a number of goblins and ogres emerge at the edge of the forest. There are fifteen goblins and ten ogres. The goblins are holding a rock that is sharpen and it was tied into a stick with a rope while the ogres are holding a large branch of a tree. Although these kinds events happen in the past, they usually numbered less in comparison to this attack.

"Whoa. This is not just a normal ogre and goblin attack. It seems that they are giving all they can. Ready your weapons and pay extra attention."

"They are not moving though, are they waiting for us to attack?" Bellote said.

"Don't. We don't have to win this fight, if they go back to the forest just let them be. Just be ready. Warriors be in front and those with long attacks and healing stay at the back."

Everyone was readying in their stance and they started to do the formation for the team then someone in the team suddenly spoke. It was Randi.

"Wait. Look at the back. There are more of them." Randi said with serious expression on his face.

Everyone moved their head a little bit to the right and glance at the specific location in the corner of their eyes. This kind of technique is popular among adventurers especially when they are surrounded by many opponents. This way they can observe the enemy in the front while also observing the back.

A number of goblins and ogres emerge from the hills close to the road. They have the same number with the ones who appear before them.

"More of them?" Someone at the back said this.

"Man. Give me a break. First was travelling under a blazing heat and now this?"

"Well, if you think about it. We might be lucky. This is maybe their whole fighting force in their tribe."

"I agree. There are probably no more attacks that might happen after this fight. So, leader how do we divide our fighting force?"

"How about my team will handle the ones in the forest and the other two teams will handle the ones in the hill. Is that acceptable?"

"Yes!" The two leaders of the tribe replied in unison.

"It would be a shame if the closes team to reach adamantite would die to some goblins and ogres. Show me what you've got, Alex." Bellote said with a smirk on his face.

"As if. How about this, who kills all the goblins and ogres in their side late will pay for the drinks later." Alex replied.

"We're not going to lose. We are still two mithril teams you know." Bellote replied.

"We're not going to lose either."

With this as a signal, Alexis hold the two short swords in each hand and casted a buff.

"[Ability Boost]"

Her body feels as light as air and she could move freely. This is due to the items that she possesses and the of the buff that she has casted.

"Guys, handle the ogres first and I will kill all the goblins."

"Okay."

Alexis ran towards the group of goblins without hesitation and as she was about to get into a close distance she activated a martial art.

"[Flow Acceleration]"

In that instant, she passed to five goblins with a "swoosh" sound and after a moment, their heads fell off. It seems that the goblins themselves did not even realize what struck them.

At the same time, Bellote and Randi was always glancing at her. It seems that they are both thinking "as expected of orichalcum rank" and "we can easily win this.". They proceeded to their respective position excited to fight with these numbers.

"You are not wasting time, are you?" Randi said.

"Let's go guys. We will not gonna be the ones who will pay later."

Although the other teams have still hesitations whether to engage in fight or run since the number of the enemy is just overwhelming. The scene that they had just witness made them have an urge to fight and triumph.

On the other hand, after Alexis decapitated the five goblins, another goblin run at her at full and swing its weapon in a vertical stroke. Alexis easily dodge this and then close the distance to the enemy and swing his swords sideways at a very fast speed. A moment later, another head of the goblin fell off. An ogre closed the distance unto her and raised its club and smash the club in a downward motion. Alexis easily dodge this and at the same she stab the side of the ogre. Blood spilled from the stabbed wound after Alexis remove the swords but it seems that the ogre is unaffected by it. Suddenly, a ball of fire travelled through air and hit ogre in the face with a "boom" sound and then collapsed to the ground. This is a third-tier spell Fireball.

"[Fireball]"

Another ogre with an arrow on its eye was hit by the fireball spell and collapsed to the ground. The one who hit the arrow on the eyes of the ogre is Alexander and the magic caster who casted the spell is named Von, he is also a member of Golden Ray.

"[Fireball],[Fireball]"

Two ogres collapsed on the ground. Also, at this time, Alexis already finished all the goblins. She glances at the other two teams and she could see that there are no fatalities on their side. She looked back to the ogres and she saw an ogre that has hit by an arrow in its eyes.

"I will handle this one." She said this to her teammate as she closed her distance to the ogre's back at a magnificent speed. She stabbed the back of the ogre and used the hilt of the sword as a foothold to reach its head and then she used the other sword to slash the throat of the ogre. After that, she kicked the ogre and somersaulted in the air and land at two feet. The ogre fell faced down and Alexis run into the ogre to retrieved the sword which was burrowed on its dead body. She run towards another ogre and it noticed her and slashed its club downward but Alexis easily dodge this.

"Too slow."

Alexis passed at side of the ogre and the ogre tried to chase but was immediately hit by a fireball spell. She proceeded to the other ogre which was currently engaging one of her teammate Ludwig. In his right hand was a Morning Star and on the left hand is a Tower Shield, which he just used to shield against the smash of the ogre. Alexis drew close to the ogre and slash its lowered arm causing the ogre to lose the grip of its club. Seeing this opportunity, Ludwig charged to the ogre with the shield and swing his weapon towards its head. Ludwig then proceeded to engage to the remaining ogres with a range back up from his team.

"Guys, finish the rest."

She looked at the other two teams.

"It looks like they are also finishing up the remaining monsters."

Randi activated a skill [Arrow Barrage] to finish one of the ogres and Bellote is currently engaging in one on one with an ogre. He used the martial art [Fortress] on his weapon to fend off the club that was swinging at him.

"They're good."

"Not as good as you, Alex. But, don't underestimate them, they are still mithril ranked adventurers. They have been adventuring for years and they probably killed ogres and goblins many times."

The reply came from Alexander.

She looked to the other two and they just finished the last ogre.

"Are you trying to flatter me? Cause it's not going to work."

"I'm not lying. It's the truth."

Alexis replied to this statement with a laugh.

"I have so many things I needed to improve, no, we have so much to improve and catch up to Lakyus."

"Oh, they are finishing up that is the last ogre. Now we can have a break and we also finished the monsters on our side first. It has been a long time since I have a drink after a fierce fight."

"I know. Now, stop talking and gather the parts of the monsters so that we can show it to the guild."

"Yeye, Leader." Alexander replied and he suddenly sense a presence in the forest. He turned and look at the location, and he saw something that ran away.

"What is that?" Alexander shouted and the other looked to the place he was looking at.

"What is it, Xander?" The one who asked is Alexis, this is the first she called him by his nickname. Xander is the nickname of Alexander Ford since Alex is the nickname of Alex it will give confusion if they have been called by a same name especially that they are teammates.

"I saw someone running in the forest. The insides of the forest are dark and gloomy so I cannot tell what it really was, but it looks like it is getting away from us. It must have been just watching us for the entire duration of our fight without moving."

"An observer?"

"Perhaps."

Bellote and Randi ran over to them with a confuse expression on their faces.

"Did something happen?" Randi asked.

"I have seen someone in the forest but it is now gone." Alexander replied.

"Damn monsters! They got us. It seems that those monsters we just finished fighting are bait in order to gauge our strength. Randi, Bellote." Randi and Bellote focused their attention to listen to Alexis.

"Tell your respective team to prepare for departure. We are going back to the city. We have to hurry."

"My team is exhausted from the journey and fighting the monsters. They need to rest." Bellote said.

"No. The one that was is in the forest, he might be an observer and he might be calling all its friend as we speak right now. Tell your team to rest on the wagon as we travel towards the city."

"She is right Bellote. If that thing calls its friends right now, most of us are already exhausted so dealing with it will be harder even if it is lesser in numbers. We might lose more people." Randi said this to Bellote as he touched his shoulders.

"Okay, I understand."

With this, the two leaders walk towards their team.

"Guys, ready all your things and the horses. We're going back to the city. You can rest at the wagon. No complaints, okay?" Bellote said to his team.

"Yes Leader." They replied in unison.

With that, they travelled back in the city under the blazing heat of the sun. The man that they found is in the wagon and sleeping soundly. He was surrounded by adventurers talking about their recent fight, and eating the food they have prepared for this journey. Their expressions are relaxed and they are all happy about their recent victory.

"For those who lose the bet, don't forget the drinks. We will not let you all escape."

"Yeah, adventurers never broke promises."

"And where does that come from? It is not even a promise."

The adventurers laugh chorus as they head towards the city. In Alexis head, "for now, let's just enjoy life" and "we will just think about what happened tomorrow" and she wears her usual mischievous grin.

"You idiot. You are all idiots."

That is the end of part 2.

Reviews are much appreciated.

And to PervySageChuck. I am not really familiar of the hygiene during the medieval period, so I will just leave that to your imagination.

Also, I expect those who read this fanfic to have already read the first until the latest volume including the extra materials (e.g. Drama CD etc.).


	5. Chapter 1 Part 3

Part 3

A man woke up. He was greeted by the wave of heat coming from the sun through the window.

He was in a bed in a certain room. If this was his home, he would have recognized all the furniture and ornaments inside the room. There are also weapons and different kind of things he is not familiar with. His head was all fuzzy and he could not ascertain where he was. He touches his neck as he felt a dry sensation coming from his throat and he also felt his stomach aching. He remembered he had not eaten and drank anything for a long period of time.

He continued to survey the surroundings and found a man standing near the window looking outside. He was a tall and muscular man. His looks indicate that he is probably around early 30s of his life. The man looked to his direction as he noticed him awake.

"Oh, you're awake. I am Ludwig. I was tasked to take care of you while you were asleep."

"Where am I?"

"You are in the house owned by Golden Ray."

This room was quite big so he initially thought it belonged to a noble. He did not know what does Golden Ray mean so he asked.

"What is Golden Ray? Is it the name of a noble family?"

Although he seemed like a stupid question, the knowledge about the city is hardly acquired when you are stationed in the mines. Also, the news they only get would come from merchants and returning workers and soldiers. Perhaps, he would have known this if he had gathered some intelligence in the city, but he pour all his vacation time with his family.

A momentary shock could be seen in Ludwig's face as he asked this question.

"Well, we are just a young team, so it is not that surprising." Ludwig murmured to himself and continued.

"Golden Ray is an orichalcum adventurer team in this city, though we have just acquired the orichalcum ranked. Also, our leader is a noble."

In the past, there are no orichalcum ranked adventurers in this city. This indicates that this adventurer team may be stronger than the previous adventurers that are in this city.

A look of relief could be seen in the face of the man as he realized where he was.

Ludwig continued to observe him.

Suddenly, a strange sound filled the room which made the person in the bed startled. Ludwig know very well the source of this sound. He put his hand into his breast pocket. A pocket watch could be seen in his grasp as he withdrew his hand.

"Sorry about that. The sound came from this." Ludwig said this as he showed the man what he was holding. It seems that the man had remembered something after hearing that sound which gave Ludwig an idea of what he had gone through. Then, he continued.

"I am a morning person so I usually wake up early and prepare the breakfast for the team. All of the team members are partying all night, so all of them are still asleep right now. I am going out to wake up all of them and bring you some soup. You must be hungry. You slept for almost 16 hours. For now, just stay here and relax until I come back. Don't worry, Golden Ray will protect you."

The man nod to convey his agreement.

Ludwig exited the room after he said that last sentence with a boastful tone.

The man felt ease as he heard those lines. He thought, "No one could have said that unless they are at the top.".

He grabbed his stomach. It is still aching. He struggled to endure the pain. He looked outside the window and seen the Central Plaza filled with people and their lively chatters.

"Thank god, I am safe." He told to himself and he relaxed.

After sometime, the door opened and the figured of Ludwig holding a bowl of soup came into view.

Ludwig handed over the bowl of soup to the man.

"Here, eat this while it is still hot."

The man replied with "Thanks" and he blowed air from his mouth into the soup to reduce its temperature. Then, he proceeded to gulp down the soup. After a moment, he already finished the bowl, then he set aside the bowl on the table beside the bed.

The aching of his stomach is now gone. The dry sensation on his throat has already gone after he gulp down a glass of water that Ludwig handed over to him.

"You must be very hungry. Although, the potion healed some parts of your body, it doesn't heal people from hunger and mental effects." Ludwig look at the man in the bed. He insure that he is calmed before he continued speaking.

"It seems that you are calm and healthier now compared to before we have taken you. Can you speak properly now?"

"Yes. And thank you for saving me."

"I am not sure if you should be thanking me. I only follow the instructions of our leader. She is the one who saved you from your dire situation."

The man recalled the moment he was saved. At that time, he already felt so exhausted, hungry, and thirsty but he never gave up. Then a girl approached him and she whispered something in his ears which made him feel a sense of relief.

A moment later.

A youth came out of the door. She has a boyish look and a smile could be seen in her face while saluting. She was followed by two people with different clothing. "They are probably adventurers" the man thought.

"Yo. I am the leader of Golden Ray, Alexis. You can call me Alex." The girl spoke in a friendly tone. Then she continued.

"Last time I saw you, I thought you were a zombie, but now you look healthier. Can you tell us your name?"

"I am Marco. I am one of the guards stationed in the mines in the south of this city. It has been three days since I ate anything." He replied with a sad tone.

Alexis was looking with a curious face. She must be thinking of something.

"What exactly happen to you? Could you tell us? I know you have just regain your health but I think this is really important. Just a while ago, every merchants who travelled to the mines had been attacked by a large group of goblins and ogres. Although this happened sometimes in the past, the number of times attacks had happened this week is very alarming. Most of the regular merchants who come to trade to this city stopped coming because of that news. You are probably the only one who had the information we are looking for. Please answer me."

Alexis know that interrogating someone who have just regain their health might worsen the condition of the one who was interrogated. The problem they are facing might be easily solved if they had more information. The man in front of her might have the answer she was looking for. The mayor, his uncle, requested to resolve this problem immediately since it greatly affected the economy of the city.

"We were attacked in the mines. Every one of my comrades and the workers there died."

Horror can be observed in his face. He recalled all the screaming that he had heard while the people there are being slaughtered. A tear fell down in his cheeks.

"What attacked you? Is it ogres and goblins?"

"No, I have seen ogres and goblins during my station at the mines. I have never seen something like that."

Guards that are stationed in the mine have minimum knowledge about monsters. Most of the monster extermination quest are handed over to the adventurer's guild whenever there are reports of sightings in the area. So, he could not tell what it really was.

"Demihumans, then. I think the one that was observing us, in the forest, is also a demihuman. I could not say for sure because it is so dark in the forest. But, I could tell that it ran in an upright position."

The one who talked is Alexander Ford. Everyone look at him except for Alexis, who is holding her chin thinking of something. After a moment, she spoke.

"If you're assumption was correct, then this might be bigger than what we have initially thought. Marco, how many demihumans have you seen in the mines?" Alexis asked this in an urgent tone.

"Over a hundred."

The face of the people around Marco are all in shock.

The reason for this is because the strength of the individuals of this number are still unknown to them. If this was a number of hundred goblins, it could be handled easily. Consequently, a demihuman group with this number with an unknown strength could easily overwhelm the three teams they had previously formed.

The one who break the silence is Alexis.

"Are you sure about that?"

"Yes. I can never forget what happened at that night. I can't do anything but run."

With this information, the question why the goblins and ogres behave differently is now solved. And that is because of other demihumans in the area.

"I knew it. This is more than I thought. Ludwig continue to take care of him. Xander prepare the weapons and tools used for adventuring. Von prepare a floating board, we might travel into the capital. I will leave right now and report this to the mayor."

Alexis left the room hastily followed by the other two members of the team. The only one left in the room is Ludwig.

"It looks like we are going to be busy." Ludwig said this but he did not get a reply. Both of them are looking into the lively people in the Central Plaza.

-

Two people could be seen in the night sky above the capital city of the Kingdom of Re-estize. One of them was flying through the use of "Fly" spell and the other one was sitting on the floating board. The former was the magic caster of adventurer team Golden Ray, Von, and the latter was their leader, Alexis.

Alexis was holding her chin thinking about something as they are flying above the city.

"Demihumans, huh."

"We have face some of those on our previous adventures. Though, we only faced few of them. We are already had a hard time dealing with one of the demihumans. Aside from having special abilities, it is also hard to keep up with their physical strength and stamina. And over a hundred of those have occupied the mine. That is really troublesome."

"That is why we came here. I am planning to recruit adventurers in this city to help us deal with the demihumans. Also, I will ask Blue Rose if they can help as well. I already told the mayor about the situation we are in and he scheduled a meeting with the adventurer's guild and high-ranking adventurers in the city. It will be tomorrow afternoon. Hopefully, we can start planning the day after tomorrow."

"Nevertheless, don't you think it's strange? Also, I don't really trust that guy." Von said.

"What is strange?" Alexis replied.

"His story. He might be lying, you know. There is no way someone could escape when over a hundred of demihumans chase you, is there?"

"That is probably true, but I still trust him. Someone could not easily fake a story with a face like that. It is probably the first time he saw demihumans. It must be super scary for him. Also, it is better to be prepare for a potential harm that may come to the city rather than doing nothing."

"Yeah, you are right?"

Von relaxed as he heard the reason why their leader was acting like this. He thinks that she trust people so easily. "I guess this is normal for the leader to think ahead" Von thought.

Alexis was looking around the city and a place caught her attention.

"There, we can land there." Alexis said this as she pointed into a certain place in the capital.

This was the Central Plaza of the capital. Stands and shops could be seen but the place was devoid of people. The reason was because most of the people would go to sleep after sunset. The only places that are open at this time are the pubs and other businesses which cater different services which caters costumers available at this time.

It has been almost a year after the demonic disturbance but the damage done to the city could still be seen in this area. Although most of it has already been repaired, houses and warehouses that has been destroyed takes a lot of time to repair. There are also other reasons like people did not bother to fix them because it may cost them more rather than making a new one.

They landed on the central plaza. Von dispelled the fly spell and the floating board after Alexis jump out of it.

"From here, we can walk towards the adventurer's guild. This place doesn't change. I used to come here regularly with uncle before I became an adventurer." Alexis said this as she was looking to the surrounding buildings that look very familiar to her. It seems that her mood had change greatly ever since they landed here in the capital.

"Woah, that place is still standing. I used to buy herbs and magic items there whenever I am here. It is still open even at this time."

Alexis looking to the building which gave her those memories. Suddenly, the door opened and a petite person in a mask exited the building.

The figure of a person is familiar to Alexis which gave her a surprised look on her face. She called out to the person.

"Hey, aren't you Evileye?"

The person turned her body towards their direction and Alexis hurriedly run towards her. Von followed as well. When she was a close distance, her doubt was confirmed.

"You are Evileye. What are you doing here?"

"Who are you?" Evileye replied with a voice filled with confusion.

"I am Alexis. I am a relative of Lakyus and I used to come to this city in the past. Don't you recognize me?"

Evileye scanned the figure of Alexis but she cannot remember her so she answered in a cold tone.

"I don't remember you."

"Well, it has been a long time since the last time I came here but it's the way, I have a request for you."

"Wait wait, before that. I have a question for you."

"What is it?" Alexis replied.

"It seems like you have time to wander at this busy hour. You two are orichalcum class adventurers. Aren't you going to prepare for tomorrow?"

Evileye noticed the plates that were hanging on her neck and her companion.

"No. We came from E-Pespel. We came here to ask for help. What exactly is happening here?"

"Hoh, if it is help that you wanted. No one can help you here. All of the high ranking adventurers had already been hired for a request. The fortress on the south of the city of Re-Lobell has been breached by demihumans. We are preparing tonight so that we can all depart tomorrow. Only the low-ranking adventurers remained in the city."

Evileye continued with a cold tone.

"Also, you said you are a relative of Lakyus."

"Yes." Alexis answered.

"Does she mention to you about a certain curse of some sort?"

"No. She had not mentioned anything like that."

"Ah I see, she is probably keeping it a secret to anyone. But Lakyus, you cannot hide it from me, the effect of the curse might be more dangerous than what you think" Evileye murmured to herself as she recalled her experience in the past.

"Ah, thank you for that. Sorry but I cannot help with your problem for now. I suggest you asked help to other people. I am in hurry. I have to go now."

With that, Evileye run towards the direction of the guild. Alexis and Von watched as her figure fades into the darkness.

"It looks like we came here for nothing." Von said.

"I don't think so. I think we just gained a valuable information. Let's go back to E-Pespel now. We will relay the information we had gained just now to the mayor. Asking for help could be discussed on the meeting tomorrow."

"Okay." Von replied.

-

In the meeting room of the adventurer's guild hall, a group of people was gathered facing each other in the table. The attendees are the same as before except that the guildmaster is not here. In fact, everyone present here is waiting for the guildmaster in order to start the meeting. Occasionally, before the meeting of adventurers everybody would chat about their experiences in their respective adventures, but, everyone present in the room right now is silent.

A moment later.

The door suddenly opened and the figure of the guildmaster could be seen. He looked around as he walked towards the table and took a seat beside the mayor. Then, he spoke.

"Looks like everyone is here. Let's start the meeting." The guildmaster pause for a bit to check if everyone was ready before he continued.

"First off, let's start with the new information that we had acquired during the exterminations of goblins and ogres. Alex, please tell us what you have known."

The guildmaster seated then Alexis stood.

"In our adventure to the south gate, we got ambushed by large group of goblins and ogres which we have already slain. But before that, we found a person. The name of the person is Marco, he is one of the guards stationed in the mines in the south. According to what he said, they were attacked by something which we presumed to be demihumans. His estimation is that their number would easily become over a hundred. Also, I believe that the demihumans are smart and applies some level of tactics. That is all."

All the facts that has been given are confirmed by the people in this place since they are directly involved when it happened, so no one objected to what she just spoken. The reason why it was repeated was because they had to make sure they had the same information in order to make proper decisions and avoid arguments that would waste time.

The guildmaster followed up.

"Anyone who has thoughts on this?"

Everyone in the room is contemplating whether to add something or ask a question. The guildmaster look around and it seems to him that nobody wanted to speak. So, he continued.

"No one? Then, lets proceed. Alexis, I heard that you went to the capital in order to recruit high ranking adventurers as requested by the mayor. I heard it didn't go as expected. What is the reason that they did not accept?"

"Yes. The reason is because all the high ranking adventurers have already been employed. Although this information came from Evileye, she said that the fortress in the south has been breached by demihumans and they are defending the city of Re-Lobell to stop the invasion of demihumans. I believe this is also connected to the problem we are facing now."

Alexis took a seat.

Everyone here in this room cannot believe what they just heard. Aside from not getting any help, a bigger threat was also known to them, which is something that their mind could not accept easily.

"If what she said is true, then why we didn't get any information pertaining to the breach of the fortress in the south." The mayor said.

"I don't know why the information did not reach this city, but I trust her words. I don't think there is a point in doubting her. She is not someone who would lie in these situations and I can't imagine her acting like a school girl."

"So now. We don't get any help and we are facing a much bigger threat. This is more troublesome than I thought it would be." Randi said.

He is right. Everyone agreed to what he just said. It seems that this is worst case scenario for them. Nevertheless, there is no point in whining and they have to find a solution.

Alexis thought of something and then she spoke.

"So, I would like to ask if someone has a connection to other cities to help us in this crisis."

Everyone here looked like they had just lost the battle. They are probably picturing out what will happen to this city in the near future except for Bellote. He raised his right hand indicating he has something to say.

The guildmaster nod to give him permission.

All the attention of the people in this room was focused on Bellote.

"Actually, I came from E-Rantel before it became a part of the Sorcerer Kingdom. I have a friend there. He is a leader of a mithril ranked adventurer team. His name is Moknach. He always gave me information about the situation of the city and the adventurer's guild. He said that the adventurer's guild has been rebuilt by the Sorcerer King so most of them are not doing anything right now. So, I wonder if we could recruit them."

"I believe that place is ruled by the undead. I do not know if we can even step inside the city. We can't even come back alive." Randi said in a disagreement followed by a reply from Bellote.

"There is no need to worry. Moknach said that the situation there have already settled down and he can see people going in and out of the city. The high level undeads are also nowhere to be found and they are replaced by skeleton warriors. Although the number of demihumans in the city are increasing, especially the goblins. It seems that they are friendly to the humans in the city. There are also Elder Liches who manages the city." Bellote paused and then he continued.

"He also told me that the Holy Kingdom in now a vassal state of the Sorcerer Kingdom. And it seems that the King has died in battle with the Demon Jabaldoath in the Holy Kingdom. That is also probably the reason why the high level undeads are now gone."

Everyone was surprised by the information which Bellote had given.

"So, who is the King of the Sorcerer Kingdom right now? Also, we are not sure if what your friend said is true. He might be under the effects of magic when he gave this information." Randi asked.

"I think there is no King in the Sorcerer Kingdom right now. And I did not know if he is speaking the truth."

"That might possibly be true" Bellote thought. His trust that the undead who hates the living will actually care for humans is not firm. This is also the reason why they left E-Rantel.

"If that is the case then we just have to confirm it ourselves. Also, I don't think we have a choice right now. So, that might be a very good idea." Alexis exclaimed. It seems that a light bulb has just appeared above her head.

"Yeah, she is right. If what your friend had said is the truth then it might not be long until the Sorcerer Kingdom falls down. But right now, let's just focus on our own problems. Anyone here who wants to join the recruitment of the adventurers in the Sorcerer Kingdom?" The mayor said.

"My team will join and of course Bellote should also join. You have the most knowledge about the Sorcerer Kingdom between us." Alexis said.

"I am not sure if I can bring my team." Bellote replied as he was thinking of the reason why they transferred here in the first place. He turned to look at Randi then asked him a question.

"How about you Randi?"

"I think I'll pass. Also, we need someone to guard the city while all of you were away." Randi replied while waving his hand.

"Yeah, we can't afford to have all the strong adventurers leave this city." The guildmaster agreed.

"I think this is all set. Alexis, tell me all the things that you need for the travel, and I will have it prepared for you. I hope you bring good news this time." The mayor said.

"Okay, okay, I tell you after this meeting. I am so excited to go to Sorcerer Kingdom.

"Okay, everyone. Anyone who has something they want to add." the guildmaster waited before he can continue but there is no reply.

"No? Then the meeting is now over. You are all now dismissed." The guildmaster ended.

Everyone here was worried on what will happen during the journey but they have no choice but to put their faith that this will succeed.

"The Sorcerer Kingdom, huh, I wonder what kind of monster I can see there." Alexis thought as she exited the meeting room. 

Reviews will be appreciated.


End file.
